


Companion Star

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben 10: Alien Force, Chronic Illness, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ben is in the hospital after a rather awful battle, when he meets—her. Kuri is a priestess who makes up for her weak body with an exceptionally powerful spirit
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Reckless

I was always in the hospital due to some malady or another. I had a weak body, I always had.

I was there that day for a check up when I saw that boy.

Ben Tennyson.

I had followed his exploits on the extranet. I wondered what he had done to land himself in the hospital.

Didn’t his aliens protect him from injury?

I know if I had the Omnitrix, I’d turn myself into the most healthy, indestructible alien out there.

But despite my ill health, I did have my spiritual powers. I went into my hero’s room and sat beside him.

His eyelids flickered in nightmare, and his body was still and flush with fever. Whatever battle he had faced, it had not left him unscathed.

I took his hand and silver light flowed from my body to his.

Spirit energy. The energy that all beings have within them.

Slowly his breathing calmed, and he relaxed.

I stood slowly—I can’t move very fast—and headed out the door.

“Where are you going?”

Xxx

Ben waited for the girl to turn back. She stiffened, a deer in the headlights.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll be going now.” She said, not turning around.

“Wait!” Ben said.

He couldn’t let her leave. He didn’t know why this strange, sad girl had saved him, but she had, and he didn’t want her to go back to being alone.

“Stay with me—please.” Ben said.

The girl turned and sat beside him.

“I’m Ben Tennyson.” Ben said.

“I know who you are.” The girl said. ‘I’m Kurisuta Hikawa. I’m a priestess.”

“So that light, and your powers?” Ben asked.

“It was spirit energy.” Kuri said. “You...You’re alright now?”

Ben nodded. “Why is no one here?”

Kuri smiled a little. “They’ll be back. I have to go.”

She kissed his forehead.

“Don’t be so reckless. For me.”

Ben wondered if he would ever see this mysterious, enigmatic girl again.


	2. Just A Dream

Congratulations Priestess.” Max Tennyson said.

I was at the Plumber Academy in front of everyone. I remembered this day.

“You are now the diplomat and liaison to all other planets.” Max said. “Your power will heal and strengthen all. All will trust and listen to you. For you are not human, you are Priestess.”

Oh. That’s right. Not human. Not an ordinary woman. Always a priestess.

Xxx

Just a dream. Just an ordinary dream.

I woke up in my bed.

Of course. I couldn’t fall for Ben Tennyson.

He was the hero, the wielder of the Omnitrix.

And priestesses were supposed to be nothing but a priestess. Not a human woman who could fall in love.

“I found you. Priestess.”

Ben was standing there.

Well, there were no rules against being friends, right?

Xxx

Ben entered her shrine and was surprised at how much it looked like Gwen’s room. There were runes and magical objects everywhere.

But at the same time, it seemed different somehow. This room was full of runes, but it was like they were whispering...

“Ben?” Kuri was talking to him. “I asked if you wanted some tea?”

“Uh. Yeah sure.” Ben said, breathing hard.

“You like my collection?” Kuri grinned. “This is a shrine of Lotis. Have you ever met a Lotis Priestess?”

Ben shook his head.

“Basically we fight with the power of ancient secret words.” Kuri said. “It’s where people get the idea for incantations like Abracadabra. Anyway.”

She handed him the tea.

“So it’s like the entrance to Ledgerdomain.”

Kuri whirled. “So. That particular Inner Heart still exists.” 

Ben changed the subject. “Gwen couldn’t track you. You don’t have Mana.”

Kuri laughed. “No. I don’t suppose I have Mana that an Anodite could sense. I have Reiki. It’s a pure form of energy that would...overwhelm...an Anodite. Lemme guess, she passed out.”

Ben chuckled. “Yeah and then she got mad and told me not to look for you.”

“I don’t get along well with anyone who deals in magic; or energy.” Kuri admitted. “We’re too much alike.”

Ben drank the tea, which he had to admit tasted pretty good. He watched her. The girl had tattooed runes on her arms and legs.

She was toned, a powerful fighter. And he couldn’t stop looking.

“Oh I have an idea!” Kuri clapped her hands together. “After dinner, let’s fight!”

Ben grinned. “Sure. I’m not gonna go easy on you!”


	3. Match

Magic flickered in my fingers as I lunged at Ben 10.

Surprised he lurched back.

“You are not going to use the Lotis?” Ben asked.

I knocked him back in response. “That wouldn’t be very sporting; as you cannot use the Lotis.”

His hand touched his watch, but I stopped him. ‘That wouldn’t be very sporting either.”

Ben chuckled. “So hand-to-hand then. Alright!”

“That’s it, no cheating.” I said. Drive back, Blow, Dodge.

Ben was fast! He got behind me and got me in a chokehold. “No cheating.”

“Nice moves.” I broke his hold and forced him back with a hard push. “But I was trained well too.”

He struck me hard and drove me back against the wall.

“You were trained as a hero.“ Build up Attack. Block. Blow. “I was trained in defense.”

“That explains why you keep defending, not really attacking.” He drove me back again, and our hands clasped each other’s, grappling.

I smirked, knocking him away and pushing him back. “That’s why I had to learn some tricks.”

He gained his footing and drove me back again, a smirk on his face. “Pretty good tricks.”

I spun my fingers and ripped a bit of his hair out, grinning again. “Watch yourself, hero.”

His face was full of pride, and he quickly rearranged into a fighting expression. “You haven’t won yet.”

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

“Are you sure?” I grinned, held up my arms to block, straight up, fists upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Ben, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Ben caught Kuri in his arms.

He couldn’t believe she hadn’t told him—and he hadn’t realized—that she was sick, and that’s what gave her such strong spiritual power.

Her body, even while weak and unconscious, buzzed with magic. He never thought he’d find someone with stronger magic than Gwen; and he knew he had to keep her out of the clutches of people like Hex, Charmcaster, and Morningstar.

He carried her to Gwen’s place, figuring she could help.

Ben was quickly shooed out, much to his disappointment, and so he sat in her living room, waiting for news.

Kevin sat next to him. “So you found you a girl, huh?”

Ben sighed. “She wanted to fight so badly. I didn’t know she was weak-bodied.”

“Hey man,” Kevin said. “It’s not your fault. Gwen will help her.”

On cue, Gwen came out. “Ben...she’s gonna be alright. I had to do a magical healing. You can go sit with her. She’s sleeping.”

“Thanks, Gwen.” Ben said sincerely, and went into the bedroom and sat beside Kuri.

Ben sighed, looking at her face, pained from nightmare, and turned the event over in his mind.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own attack and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Ben gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he could not let this woman die!


	4. Nightmare

I was dreaming.

Somehow I knew this, but she was here...again.

Sadako, my other self.

“What do you think Ben will do when he finds out what we are, Priestess?” Sadako said mockingly.

“He won’t find out.” I said simply.

“I could go into his dreams, into his mind.” Sadako smirked. “He’s weak against that sort of attack. Ben isn’t exactly the smartest, is he?”

“Shut UP!” My hands went up in defense, and silver magic slammed into the barrier around her.

“Come on now.” Sadako laughed. “You know how this ends.”

The background shifted, and all around me were the dead bodies of my friends.

I opened my mouth to scream, and fell into Ben’s arms.

Xxx

Ben could hear, feel, sense her pain.

Like a tearing, ripping wound inside him.

Maybe she had left some of that silver light inside him when she healed him, he didn’t know, but he was connected to her now.

Ben ran to her, catching her as she began to scream.

Crying with her as he had never cried before.

Holding her close.

Loving her, not as a priestess, but as a woman. Just as she wanted.


	5. To A Woman...

I went into the bath alone.

But I’m never alone.

Sadako took over. The hair was trailing down around me like spiderwebs. Wrapping around my legs and arms and throat.

Until I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak.

But I could burn.

The fire consumed the hair, driving Sadako back inside me.

I gasped, finding my voice again.

“BEN!”

Xxx

Ben kicked the door down.

He sensed the pain, the agony. “Who did this to you?”

He pulled her naked body into his arms, unable to even enjoy it. Well, he enjoyed it a little.

Ben put his jacket on her. “Your hands...legs...throat...there are marks...someone choked you. And your hair looks...burnt off. What happened?”

Kuri shook her head, sobs choking her words away.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“Am I...still beautiful?”

Ben pulled her closer. “Of course.”


	6. Sleep

Ben was worried.

Kuri wasn’t sleeping.

She would just sit there, with a vacant look on her face. She was so exhausted, but couldn’t sleep.

Gwen had been there to visit, but she couldn’t frame a spell that the priestess would receive. And Kuri just got angry, and more closed off than ever.

It was killing them both by inches.

Ben tried to keep her spirits up, but...

“I want to die.”

Ben gasped. “No...I don’t want to hear...those words...Please...Please live.”

There was nothing he could do. Just hold her while she cried, until she passed into gentle sleep.

Saving her at last.


End file.
